Cartoon Network (UK
Cartoon Network, commonly abbreviated as CN, is a British television channel available on Sky, Virgin Media,Smallworld Cable TalkTalk TV and UPC Ireland. Distributed by Turner Broadcasting System Europe (a semi-autonomous unit of Time Warner), The channel primarily shows animated programming and was launched in the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland as Cartoon Network Europe on 17 September 1993. The United Kingdom was the first country to have a Cartoon Network headquarters outside of the United States in 1993, serving Western Europe, but did not have a country specific version until 1999. This was even though until 1999, the pan-European version only showed British advertisements and a majority of its audience were British. Cartoon Network UK also serves as the English language feed for Europe, which is also used by Malta. Cartoon Network launched a high definition version of the channel on 14 September 2011. History For more information prior to the UK and Ireland version of Cartoon Network (pre October 1999), Pre-launch On 1 October 1992, the original version of Cartoon Network was launched at CNN Center, Atlanta, Georgia, USA. The channel was created in response of Turner Entertainment acquiring MGM's Cartoon and Film library in 1986 and the acquisition of the Hanna-Barbara animation studio and cartoon library in 1991. As a result of Turner purchasing MGM's Cartoon and Film library, Warner Bros pre-1948 content was also acquired, which included Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. At launch in the United States, Cartoon Network had a 8,500 hour cartoon library, and it became the first channel dedicated to cartoons. Six months after the launch, Cartoon Network expanded into foreign markets by launching a Latin American version of the channel dubbed in both Spanish and English. Cartoon Network's large animation library was in high demand in Western Europe and as a response to consumer demand, Cartoon Network Europe was launched on September 17 1993, broadcasting from London, United Kingdom. It launched only less than 12 months after the original American version and only 16 days after its main children's television rival, Nickelodeon UK. Launch Cartoon Network launched its 24 hour service in late 1996, however only a few cable operators such as CableTel carried the 24 hour service. The channel was originally twinned with movie channel TNT and ran from 05:00 until 19:00, with TNT taking over from 7pm to 5am. Sunday afternoons saw "Super Chunk", which showed back to back episodes of one show for two hours between 1pm and 3pm. Another feature was "The Longest Day", in which Cartoon Network ran for an extra four hours until 23:00 on 21 June, every year beginning in 1994. This slot was dedicated to full-length cartoon movies. The first theme was the Checkerboard theme, which showed graphics from its US counterpart and lasted until 1999. Also unlike its rival Nickelodeon, which was part of Sky Multichannels, Cartoon Network was free-to-air across Europe. Introduction of 24 hour service On 2 September 1996, Cartoon Network began running for an extra two hours until 21:00, and on 16 December 1996, it became a 24-hour channel, as did TNT on the Astra 1G satellite. However, a timesharing version of the channel called TNT & Cartoon Network continued to appear on some providers. Two years later on 19 December 1998, Cartoon Network launched as part of the Sky Digital satellite platform on the Astra 2A satellite. Also, in February 1997, Dutch cable provider A2000/KTA added the 24-hour Cartoon Network and TNT channels to its programming lineup. From November 15, 1998, Cartoon Network was part of ITV Digital's channel package, airing 24 hours a day until the service collapsed on May 1, 2002. An example of a promo during 1999-2001. Bumpers show a square, which acts as a portal to show and move cartoon characters around on screen. Separation from Pan-European version On 1 October 1999, Cartoon Network UK officially split off from the pan-European version, this was when the shared transponder analogue feed on Astra 1C became scrambled with VideoCrypt and when the short-lived UK and Ireland only version of TNT launched. TNT changed its programming from classic movies to general entertainment, TNT UK ceased to exist on 1 July 2000 and was replaced with an analogue version of TCM. During the late 90's and the early 2000's, Turner Entertainment Networks International (Now Turner Broadcasting System Europe) started localising their channels to suit different audiences across different countries around Europe. Post-Pan European Split After the pan-European split, Cartoon Network revamped in 1999 with the launch of a theme which had shapes and tiles with lines and footage of characters from various shows shown on Cartoon Network. This lasted until late-2001 and was used throughout Europe. This theme was produced by the British animation studio, Cosgrove Hall Films. A DJ theme was used during the AKA Cartoon Network programming block, bumpers include a live-action DJ scratching a record, which affects the playback of a cartoon clip. On 30 June 2001, the analogue feed on Astra 1C of Cartoon Network/TCM ceased broadcasting, this was when Sky ended its analogue services. An example of a bumper during 2001-2005. Each box shows a different video clip from the same or different cartoon. In each box, a character does an action, when they leave a box, they move to another box or their action is taken over by another character in another box. From late-2001 to 11 April 2005, the channel made another makeover. Like the 1999-2001 theme, this theme was slightly different and featured blocks featuring cartoon characters from the various cartoons shown on Cartoon Network going from one place to another. On 11 April 2005, ten months after it was introduced in the United States, the channel debuted a new logo and newidents. These idents featured a CGI layout of a town and various cartoon characters engaging in activities in the town. This theme was produced by the visual effects company, Animal Logic. Technical faults and interruptions On July 27, 2006 in the UK, Cartoon Network, along with the other channels, TCM, Boomerang, Toonami, Boomerang +1 and CN Too suffered a major technical fault due to a power cut in Soho, London. This was due to the energy supplier EDF cutting power from different parts of Soho one at a time for four hours, purposely, due to the inability as the 2006 European heat wave had hit Turner Broadcasting System Europe. The power cut caused a mix up of channels (i.e. Cartoon Network being broadcast on Boomerang and Toonami, with Boomerang being broadcast on CN Too). Boomerang +1 was off air for some time, while TCM, reverted between TCM France and other programming during the times it was able to provide a service. TCM 2 didn't have a power cut because of its downtimes of timesharing. Most advertising was suspended and several of the channel websites were offline also. Those who could still receive the channels had a backup transmission played out, making people curious into why the incorrect programmes were played out when compared to the EPG CN Too and Boomerang were showing episodes of The Flintstones. These backups where played out with a scrolling message which said "We apologise for the disruption to this service. This is due to technical difficulties. We will resume normal programming as soon as possible" in multiple languages. Whilst most channels returned to the air relatively quickly, it took longer for CN Too to resume programming. The idents on Toonami which aired between shows during the black-out displayed the message "Sorry! Toonami is broken, we'll be right back as soon as we fix it." Post Interruption On 24 May 2007, the network changed its branding to a similar look to ones one used during 1999-2005. It featured cartoon characters from a Cartoon Network original, a regular cartoon, an object, or just the CN boxes logo forming the complete logo. This theme was used until 2010. On November 11, 2009, the network revamped which was designed by the design studio, Stardust. The new idents main theming is an arrow moving through several environments animated in 3D computer-generated imagery, such as a jungle, a city populated with DC Comics superheroes, a Disco/Rock concert and a Japanese anime themed world. This branding lasted until 26 September 2010. On 27 September 2010, Cartoon Network UK introduced its current branding and logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of a black and white checkerboard motif, as well as various CMYK color variations and patterns. This branding was used in the USA since 29 May 2010. Cartoon Network programmes Original scheduling When Cartoon Network initially launched, its schedule was mainly made up of short cartoons from both Warner Bros and other studios, such as WB's Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies and Metro Goldwyn Mayer's Tom and Jerry. A few years after, it started to broadcast its own programming such as The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory. Programming blocks In September 2000, Toonami began broadcasting weekdays for two hours between 4pm until 6pm, then from 9pm until 11pm, as well as weekends from 10am until 12 midday and 10pm until midnight. Dragonball Z had already been airing on Cartoon Network since March 2000, and had been attracting very good ratings, which may have contributed to the decision to launch Toonami in the UK. Its output consisted almost solely of Japanese anime such as the cult Dragonball Z, Tenchi Muyo, and Gundam Wing. The only non-Japanese shows for quite some time were the American-produced The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and Batman Beyond (Batman of the Future in the UK). Around the same time, there was almost completely new programming on the channel, and so Boomerang began in a late night slot. Programmes Original series *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) *''Adventure Time'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Clarence'' *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' *''MAD'' *''Regular Show'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''We Bare Bears'' Short series *''Mixels'' Other acquired series *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' Reruns *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Adventures of the Chan Clan'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Barney Bear'' *''Ben 10'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Blinky Bill'' *''Breezly and Sneezly'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Cartoon Cartoons'' (original block) *''Casper and Friends'' *''Cave Kids'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Chowder'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Crazylegs Crane'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' *''Droopy'' *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Fly Tales'' *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' *''The Fruitties'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Harry Hill's TV Burp'' *''The Harvey Girls'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' *''The Hillbilly Bears'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Inspector'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Little Audrey and Friends'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''MAD'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''Make, Shake & Jake'' (only airs occasionally) *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Moomins'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''The New Adventures of Tom and Jerry'' *''The New Scooby Doo Movies'' *''The Peanuts Show'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''Popeye'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Robotboy'' *''The Scooby Doo Show'' *''Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo'' (1979) *''Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo'' (1980) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''Skatoony'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snagglepuss'' *''Spitting Image'' *''Squiddly Diddly'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Tabaluga'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'' *''ThunderCats'' (2011 series) *''The Tidings'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014) *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' *''Top Cat'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yo Yogi!'' Former programming *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Squirrel'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''The Addams Family'' (1973) *''The Addams Family'' (1992) *''The Adventures of Batman'' *''The Adventures of Batman & Robin'' *''The Adventures of the Chan Clan'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Superboy'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' *''AKA Cult Toons'' *''All-New Pound Puppies'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''Aquaman'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Atom Ant'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Baby Blues'' *''Baby Huey'' *''Banana Splits'' *''Barney Bear'' *''Batfink'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder'' *''The Batman/Superman Hour'' *''The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour'' *''The Batman'' (now on Kix) *''The New Batman Superman Adventures'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Batman of the Future'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Bedrock Cops'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Best Ed'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beyblade V-Force'' *''Beyblade G Revolution'' *''Big Bag'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''Biskitts'' *''Blue Submarine 6'' *''The Brady Kids'' *''The Brak Show'' *''Breezly and Sneezly'' *''The Buford Files'' *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' *''Bugs N' Daffy'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Buzzy the Funny Crow'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Cartoon Cartoons'' (original block) *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Cave Kids'' *''CB Bears'' *''The Centurions'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Chowder'' *''Chris Colorado'' *''City of the Morks'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Clue Club'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Crazy Claws'' *''Crazylegs Crane'' *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' *''Da Boom Crew'' *''Dangermouse'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Devlin'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Dingbat'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Dino and Cavemouse'' *''Dirty Dawg'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''The Fabulous Funnies'' *''Fangface'' *''Fantastic Four'' (1967) *''Fantastic Four'' (1978) *''Fantastic Voyage'' *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' *''Fish Police'' *''Flintstone Frolics'' *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' *''Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''Freakazoid'' *''Flash and Dash'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''Fly Tales'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Funky Phantom'' *''Gadget Boy and Heather'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''Garfield & Friends'' *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' *''Generator Rex'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Godzilla'' *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''The Groovie Goolies'' *''Gundam Wing'' *''Happy Harmonies'' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Harry Hill's Shark Infested Custard'' *''The Harvey Girls'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1983) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2002) *''Heathcliff'' *''The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''Herculoids'' *''Herman and Katnip'' *''Hero: 108'' *''Hero Factory'' *''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' *''The Hillbilly Bears'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hot Wheels AcceleRacers'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Home Movies'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Inch High Private Eye'' *''The Inspector'' *''It's the Wolf'' *''Ivanhoe, The King's Knight'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''The Jackson 5ive'' *''Jana of the Jungle'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (1967) *''Justice Friends'' *''Justice League'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''The Kid Super Power Hour'' *''The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!'' *''Kong: The Animated Series'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''Level Up'' *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''The Littles'' *''Little Dracula'' *''The Little Rascals'' *''Little Lulu'' *''Little Women: Jo's Boys'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2002) *''Loopy De Loop'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''The Marvel Super Heroes'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Mighty Man and Yukk'' *''Mighty Mightor'' *''Mighty Orbots'' *''Mike, Lu and Og'' *''Mister T'' *''Misterjaw'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Monchichis'' *''Motormouse and Autocat'' *''The Moxy Show'' *''Mucha Lucha'' *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''The New Adventures of Batman'' *''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' *''The New Adventures of Gilligan'' *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The New Adventures of Superman'' *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' *''The New Archie and Sabrina Hour'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''The New Shmoo'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Omer and the Starchild'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Ozzy and Drix'' *''Pac Man'' *''Paw Paws'' *''The Peanuts Show'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pink Panther and Sons'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Plastic Man'' *''Pokémon'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' *''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' *''Pokémon Chronicles'' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon: Johto League Champions'' *''Pokémon: Master Quest'' *''The Popeye Show'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''The Raccoons'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Real Story of...'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Richie Rich'' (1980) *''Richie Rich'' (1996) *''Rickety Rocket'' *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' *''Road Rovers'' *''Robotboy'' *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' *''Roger Ramjet'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Screwball Squirrel'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Sharky and George'' *''Shazzan'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Skatebirds'' *''Skatoony'' *''Sky Commanders'' (To be returned) *''Snagglepuss'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''The Snorks'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Space Kidettes'' *''Space Stars'' *''Spaced Out'' *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Speed Racer X'' *''Spider Man'' (1967) *''Spider-Man'' (1981) *''Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends'' *''Squiddly Diddly'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Static Shock'' *''The Super Globetrotters'' *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' *''Super Friends'' (1973) *''Super Friends'' (1980) *''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' *''The Original Adventures of Superman'' *''The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure'' *''The Superman/Batman Adventures'' *''Storm Hawks'' (Now on Kix) *''Superman'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''Sylvester and Tweety'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Tales of Little Women'' *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' *''The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Tenchi Muyo!'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' *''These are the Days'' *''The Three Musketeers'' *''Thundarr The Barbarian'' *''Thunderbirds'' *''ThunderCats'' *''Tijuana Toads'' *''Time Squad'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) *''Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare'' *''ToonHeads'' *''Tootuff'' *''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''The Transformers'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Trollkins'' *''Turbo Teen'' *''Undercover Elephant'' *''Underdog'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''VBirds'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Waynehead'' *''Wendy and Friends'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''Where's Huddles?'' *''Winsome Witch'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (Now on POP and Kix) *''Yakky Doodle'' *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Young Justice'' *''Young Robin Hood'' Movies *Acquired animated feature films #''Gay Purr-ee'' (1962) #''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' (1969) #''The Phantom Tollbooth'' (1970) #''Snoopy Come Home'' (1972) #''Journey Back to Oz'' (1974) #''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' (1977) #''Watership Down'' (1978) #''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' (1980) #''The Flight of Dragons'' (1982) #''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) #''The Wind in the Willows'' (1987) #''The BFG'' (1989) #''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' (1989) #''Rover Dangerfield'' (1991) #''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) #''Once Upon a Forest'' (1993) #''The Pagemaster'' (1994) part Live-action #''The Swan Princess'' (1994) #''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) #''The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain'' (1997) #''The Fearless Four'' (1997) #''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) #''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (1998) #''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (1998) #''The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'' (1998) #''Bartok the Magnificent'' (1999) #''Millionaire Dogs'' (1999) #''Tom Sawyer'' (2000) #''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) part Live-Action #''The Trumpet of the Swan'' (2001) #''Cats & Dogs'' (2001) #''Pinocchio 3000'' (2004) #''Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy'' (2004) *Looney Tunes #''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) #''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1983) #''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' (1981) #''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' (1983) #''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) #''Space Jam'' (1996) part Live-Action #''Tweety's High Flying Adventure'' (2000) #''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (2006) *Hanna-Barbera #''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear'' (1964) #''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) #''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) #''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1987) #''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987) #''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) #''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' (1987) #''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' (1988) #''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' (1988) #''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' (1988) #''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) #''The Flintstones: I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' (1993) #''Yogi the Easter Bear'' (1994) #''The Flintstones: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' (1995) #''The Flintstones: On the Rocks'' (2001) *Scooby-Doo #''Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood'' (1979) #''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987) #''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (1988) #''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (1988) #''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) #''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) #''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) #''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (2001) #''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) #''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' (2005) #''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' (2005) #''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' (2006) #''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' (2007) #''Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' (2008) *Tom and Jerry #''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1992) #''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (2001) #''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' (2005) #''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' (2005) #''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' (2006) #''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' (2007) *Cartoon Network series-based films and specials #''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip'' (1999) #''Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween'' (2003) #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's'' (2004) #''Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle'' (2004) #''Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo'' (2005) #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting'' (2005) #''Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw'' (2005) #''Billy & Mandy Save Christmas'' (2005) #''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O.'' (2006) #''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10'' (2007) #''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (2007) #''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (2007) #''Billy & Mandy: The Wrath of the Spider Queen'' (2007) #''The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door'' (2007) #''Cartoon Network Invaded'' (2007) #''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007) #''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (2008) #''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (2009) #''Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (2009) *Cartoon Network original films and specials #''Re-Animated'' (2006) #''Firebreather'' (2010) #''Level Up'' (2011) *Warner Bros. series-based films #''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' (1992) #''Wakko's Wish'' (1999) #''¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico'' (2004) #''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' (2006) *DC Animated Universe #''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) #''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (1998) #''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) #''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) *Pokémon #''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (1998, 1999) #''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (1999, 2000) #''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' (2000, 2001) #''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001, 2002) #''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002, 2003) #''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2003, 2004) #''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004, 2005) #''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' (2005, 2006) #''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' (2006, 2007) #''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' (2007, 2008) #''Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' (2006) *Bratz #''Bratz: Starrin & Stylin''' (2004) #''Bratz Rock Angelz'' (2005) #''Bratz Genie Magic'' (2006) #''Bratz Babyz: The Movie'' (2006) #''Bratz Forever Diamondz'' (2006) #''Bratz Fashion Pixiez'' (2007) #''Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure'' (2007) #''Bratz Super Babyz'' (2008) #''Bratz Kidz Fairy Tales'' (2008) #''Bratz Babyz Save Christmas'' (2008) #''Bratz Girls Really Rock'' (2008) #''Bratz Pampered Petz'' (2008) *Dragon Ball #''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986, 1995) #''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989, 1996) #''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990, 1997) #''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990, 1997) Toonami In September 2000, Toonami began broadcasting weekdays for two hours between 16:00 until 18:00, then from 21:00 until 23:00, as well as weekends from 10:00 until 12:00 and 22:00 until midnight. Dragonball Z had already been airing on Cartoon Network since March 2000, and had been attracting very good ratings, which may have contributed to the decision to launch Toonami in the UK. Its output consisted almost solely of Japanese anime such as the cult Dragonball Z, Tenchi Muyo, and Gundam Wing. The only non-Japanese shows for quite some time were the American-produced The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and Batman Beyond (Batman of the Future in the UK). Around the same time, there was almost completely new programming on the channel, and so Boomerang began in a late night slot. Cartoon Network on Sky One Cartoon Network on Sky One is a Block on Sky One in the UK which is Launch at May 25 1997, It Starts at 8.00 am all a way till 5.00 pm. Cartoon Network on Sky One broadcasting cartoons primarily made by Hanna-Barbera, WB, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and other Companies such as Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Ed Edd n Eddy, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Top Cat, The Flintstones and Wacky Races. List of programmes on Cartoon Network on Sky One *''The Addams Family'' (1992) *''The Adventures of the Chan Clan'' *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends'' *''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''Barney Bear'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''The Brady Kids'' *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' *''Bugs N' Daffy'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Crazylegs Crane'' *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Droopy'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Fantastic Four'' (1967) *''The Flintstones'' *''Flintstone Frolics'' *''Freakazoid'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''The Harvey Girls'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Inspector'' *''Jana of the Jungle'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''The Littles'' *''Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Mike, Lu and Og'' *''Misterjaw'' *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The New Adventures of Tom and Jerry'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The New Scooby Doo Movies'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''The Peanuts Show'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Popeye'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Richie Rich'' (1980) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' *''Roger Ramjet'' *''The Scooby Doo Show'' *''Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo'' (1979) *''Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo'' (1980) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Screwball Squirrel'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Spider Man'' (1967) *''Super Friends'' (1973) *''Super Friends'' (1980) *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' *''Tijuana Toads'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Top Cat'' *''Underdog'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wally Gator'' *''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a 2011 crossover fighting video game developed by Papaya Studio and published by Crave Entertainment, for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released on June 2, 2011, in North America and in Europe on April 20, 2012. Plot The Announcer (Michael Dorn, Charlie Adler and George Lowe) show us a Place called The Home Sweet Cartoon Stars Home, a Place when Cartoons Heroes spend their golden age on Cartoon Network, A Trailer called The Home Sweet Cartoon Sidekicks Trailer home of Cartoons Sidekicks, and a Jail called The Old Cartoon Villains Asylum when Villains Locked up in their lives. However in Dexter's Laboratory, to his horror, he finds that his world facing a very strange, utter destruction, which soon crosses over into the network's other shows such as Kids Next Door, The Flintstones, Adventure Time, Teen Titans Go! and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The Ultimatrix detects that there's a dimensional disturbance, as Marzipan City is disintergrated. After defeating the corrupted samurai warrior, Jack joins up with the heroes, but are attacked by Vilgax. After Vilgax's defeat, the now rather large group travels through Jack's world and defeats an army of Ultra-Robots As the dimension capsule prepares to make one more warp to save the universes, it suddenly explodes for some reason, leaving the heroes floating in a very odd and unrecognized dimension. There, the heroes find the main villain responsible for the whole dimensional meltdown - the Announcer's TV remote! The Announcer then watches, shocked, as his own remote control transforms into a giant robot, revealing it had been responsible for the destruction of the individual worlds. It then entraps the heroes in an energy ring and is about to send them through a portal to oblivion, presumably to permanently erase them and their shows forever. Once the evil TV remote is defeated and turned into a normal remote control, Ben and Dexter reinserts the batteries to restore the universes and, after one last goodbye, everyone is returned to their home dimensions. Chowder is returned to Marzipan City, Weasel and Baboon to New York City, Mac and Bloo to Foster's Mansion, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy to Titans North Tower, Finn and Jake to Land of Ooo, Hong Kong Phooey to the Police Station, Mordecai to Stone Mountain Park, Dexter and Monkey to Dexter's Lab, Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey to the Wild West, Ed, Edd n Eddy to Cul-de-sac, Scooby Doo to the Mystery Headquarters. Johnny Bravo to Johnny's Hometown, Numbuh One to the Kids Next Door Sector V Tree House, Samurai Jack to Samurai Dojo, Grim, Billy and Mandy to Endsville, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Foghorn Leghorn to Los Angele, Tom and Jerry to Gale Farm, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to Townsville, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble to Bedrock. Courage the Cowardly Dog to Nowhere, Flapjack and K'nuckels to Stormalong Harbor and Ben to Bellwood. Everything then goes back to normal, except, as Space Ghost points out, that he now does not have a remote and must get up and change the channel himself. Then, he wonders if he could get a lava-man to change the channel for him with a giant lever, the idea of which he likes the sound of (a reference to Moltar's role on Space Ghost Coast to Coast). Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson (Teenager) (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo (Yogi Bear) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show) *I Am Weasel (I Am Weasel) *I.R Baboon (I Am Weasel) *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) *Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Tom and Jerry (The Tom and Jerry Show) *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey (Quick Draw McGraw) *Scooby Doo (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) *Top Cat (Top Cat) *Hong Kong Phooey (Hong Kong Phooey) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Foghorn Leghorn (The Looney Tunes Show) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Zorak (Space Ghost) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Red Guy (Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Console Version Only *Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Toilenator (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *Spike (The Tom and Jerry Show) *Squiddly Diddly (Squiddly Diddly) *Magilla Gorilla (Magilla Gorilla) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) *Ben Tennyson (Young) (Ben 10) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Scotsman (Samurai Jack) *Aku (Samurai Jack) Assist Characters *Vreedle Bros. (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Gazpacho (Chowder) *Schnitzel (Chowder) *Panini (Chowder) *Pops (Regular Show) *Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Pepperment Larry and Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) *Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Dino (The Flintstones) *Bamm-Bamm (The Flintstones) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Madame Foster and Imaginary Friends (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Wally Gator (Wally Gator) *Snagglepuss (Snagglepuss) *Doggie Daddy (Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy) *Breezly Bruin (Breezly and Sneezly) *Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo) *Benny the Ball (Top Cat) *Choo-Choo (Top Cat) *Popeye the Sailor (Popeye the Sailor) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) *Lady Rainicorn (Adventure Time) *BMO (Adventure Time) *Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *General Skarr (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Sylvester the Cat (The Looney Tunes Show) *Yosemite Sam (The Looney Tunes Show) *Elmer Fudd (The Looney Tunes Show) *Space Ghost (Space Ghost) *Brak (Space Ghost) *Moltar (Space Ghost) Non Player Character *Gwen Tennyson (Teenager) (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *Skips (Regular Show) *Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Cow and Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) *Chip and Skip (Camp Lazlo) *Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Windsor Gorilla (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Principal Poncherello Pixiefrog (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) *The Mayor and Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) *Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Mr Slate (The Flintstones) *Pebbles (The Flintstones) *Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Astro the Dog (The Jetsons) *Princess Lu (Mike, Lu & Og) *Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) *The Great Grape Ape (The Great Grape Ape) *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long (Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long) *Jabberjaw (Jabberjaw) *Augie Doggie (Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy) *Huckleberry Hound (Huckleberry Hound) *Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Dexter's Mom and Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) *The Infragable Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) *Earl of Lemongrab (Adventure Time) *Carl Chryniszzswics (Johnny Bravo) *Wile E. Coyote (The Looney Tunes Show) *Porky Pig (The Looney Tunes Show) *Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races/The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Jonny Quest (Jonny Quest) *Hadji (Jonny Quest) *Igoo (Herculoids) *Gloop & Gleep (Herculoids) *Thundarr the Barbarian (Thundarr the Barbarian) *Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Voices *Charlie Adler - I.R. Baboon, Red Guy *Joe Alaskey - Daffy Duck *Arthur Anderson: Eustace *Dan Aykroyd - Yogi Bear *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Peppermint Larry *Jeff Bergman - Fred Flintstone, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester the Cat, Yosemite Sam *Corey Burton - Wally Gator *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom, Mac, Mandy, Princess Bubblegum *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *C Martin Croker - Zorak *Jim Cummings - Dick Dastardly, Fuzzy Lumpkins *John DiMaggio - Jack the Dog, Octagon Vreedle, Schnitzel, Scotsman *Ben Diskin - Numbuh One, Numbuh Two *Michael Dorn - I Am Weasel *Richard Epcar - Magilla Gorilla *Bill Farmer - Breezly Bruin *Keith Ferguson - Mandark *Marty Grabstein - Courage *C.H. Greenblatt - Fred Fredburger *Seth Green - Quick Draw McGraw *Matt Hill - Ed *Mark Hamill - Stickybeard *Richard Horvitz - Billy *Scott Innes - Scrappy-Doo, Shaggy Rogers *Neil Kaplan - Aku, Doggie Daddy, Grim *Tom Kane - Him *Tom Kenny - Boo-Boo, Baba Looey, Top Cat *Yuri Lowenthal - Captain Planet, Kevin Levin *Phil LaMarr - Dracula *Sam Marin - Pops *Scott Menville - Robin *Candi Milo - Coco, Squiddly Diddly *Nolan North - Captain K'nuckles, Father, Hoss Delgado, Mojo Jojo *Khary Payton - Cyborg *J. G. Quintel - Mordecai *William Salyers - Rigby *Tony Sampson - EddyDwight Schultz - Mung Daal *Jeremy Shada - Finn the HumanDana Snyder - Gazpacho *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Buttercup, Cheese, Chowder, Dexter, Gwen Tennyson, Raven, Young BenTennyson *Fred Tatasciore - Monkey *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D), Jerry Mouse *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Frank Welker - Barney Rubble, Dino, Scooby Doo *Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Ice King, Muttley, Popeye the Sailor, Tom Cat *Victor Yerrid - Snagglepuss VHS Cartoon Network has 12 Videos which Features Yogi Bear, Cow and Chicken, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Wacky Races, Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones and Top Cat in over 90 minutes of cartoon fun in every cassette. *Yogi Bear: Bungle in the Jungle, The Case of the Hopeless Diamond, Disguise and Gals, Count Down Drac, Bearface Disguise, Love Bugged Bear, Yogi and the Unicorn, Hide and Go Peek and Gladsome Threesome *Cow and Chicken: 'Field Trip to Folsom Prison, Girl's Bathroom, Part Time Job, Supermodel Cow, Alive, Who is Super Cow?, Confused, Molting Fairy, Ugliest Weenie Part 1, Ugliest Weenie Part 2, Crash Dive, Happy Meat, and School Bully *Dexter's Laboratory: Dee Deemensional, Maternal Combat, Dexter Dodgeball, Dexter's Assistant, Dexter's Rival, Old Man Dexter, Double Trouble Changes, Jurassic Pooch, Dim Wit Dexter, Dee Dee's Room, Big Sister and Star Spangled Sidekicks. *Johnny Bravo: Super Duped, Bungled in the Jungle, Bearly Enough Time, Sensitive Male, Bravo Dooby Doo, Date with an Antelope, Did You See a Bull Run by Here?, Cookie Crisis, I Used to Be Funny, My Fair Dork, Twas the Night and Blarney Buddies *Hong Kong Phooey: Car Thieves, Zoo Story, Cotton Pickin’ Pocket Picker, Iron Head the Robot, Grandma Goody, Candle Power, The Penthouse Robberies, Batty Bank Mob and The Voltage Villain *Wacky Races: Why O Why Wyoming, The Dipsy Doodle Desert Derby, The Speedy Arkansas Traveller, Free Wheeling to Wheeling, Dash to Delaware, Real Gone Ape, The Super Silly Swamp Sprint, Wacky Race to Ripshaw, Whizzin to Washington and Traffic Jambalaya *Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Mask Mix Up, What the Hex is Going On, That's Snow Ghost and Go Away Ghost Ship *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: The Phantom Sea Thief, Eye of the Idol, Fat Lady Caper and Captain Kidd's Doubloons *The Flintstones: Girls Night Out, The Twitch, Dino Disappears and Dino Goes Hollyrock *Tom and Jerry: Polka Dot Puss, The Little Orphan, Heavenly Puss, The Cat and the Mermouse, Love That Pup, Tennis Chumps, Little Quacker and Saturday Evening Puss *Help!...It's The Hair Bear Bunch: Keep Your Keeper, Raffle Ruckus, Gobs of Gabaloon, Hair’s Bridal Boo Boo, No Space Like Home and Love Bug Bungle *Top Cat: Hawaii Here we Come, The Maharaj of Pookajee, The Missing Heir and All That Jazz Boomerang On 27 May 2000, Boomerang was launched in the UK and Ireland. Former cartoons aired by Cartoon Network moved to the new channel. The channel initially broadcast from 06:00 until midnight. It became a 24 hour channel on 1 October 2001. CNX and the Toonami channel Main articles: CNX and Toonami (UK)In June 2002, Toonami disappeared from Cartoon Network UK, and in October, a new channel was created called CNX. It was hailed as a high-octane, "triple-A mix of Action, Adventure, and Anime." All American and Japanese animation shown on Toonami was broadcast on this 24 hour channel from 06:00 until midnight, and overnight there were hard hitting American dramas such as The Shield, adventure shows such as Spawn, martial arts films and extreme sports programmes. In 2003, there was a slot between 21:00 and 22:00 showing Cartoon Network produced. The extreme sports and films were moved to a small slot between 22:00 and 02:00. For the rest of the time, Toonami returned, on CNX, showing all of its previous output, plus a number of new shows. On September 8, 2003, after 11 months on air, CNX was shut down, and Toonami became a 24-hour channel, in line with Cartoon Network and Boomerang. In mid 2003, Cartoon Network UK started broadcasting in Malta, replacing Cartoon Network EMEA (Europe, Middle East and Africa). Cartoon Network Too Main article: Cartoon Network TooIn 24 April 2006, Cartoon Network Too was launched on Sky broadcasting cartoons primarily made by Hanna-Barbera such as Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo and Wacky Races. Also shown were cartoons aimed at younger audiences. Other cartoons shown include Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Cramp Twins and Courage the Cowardly Dog. However, within a little over a month the channels programming changed, similar to early Cartoon Network with archive of cartoons such as Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry. The channel aired from 03:00 to 19:00 everyday until 24 May 2007 where it became a 24 hour channel, replacing the Toonami channel and showing the same shows from Cartoon Network. The channel slot was replaced with Cartoonito, which showed cartoons purely aimed for younger children. Cartoon Network HD On 14 September 2011, a high-definition simulcast of Cartoon Network called Cartoon Network HD launched on Sky. The channel broadcasts popular shows such as Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Regular Show, Adventure Time and Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The Amazing World of Gumball, Thundercats, Transformers: Prime, Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 and Bakugan Gundalian Invaders in HD, as well as slightly older programs such as Chowder and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. On 15 August 2011, a spokeswoman for Turner Broadcasting said it was always in active discussions with Virgin Media and could look at launching Cartoon Network HD on the Virgin Media platform "further down the line".[35] Virgin On Demand Service On 26 April 2007, Cartoon Network launched onto Virgin Media's On Demand system, thus allowing Virgin Media customers to watch Cartoon Network programmes whenever they like. They can also take advantage of pause, rewind and fast forward functions, when watching these programmes. Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe Main article: Cartoon Network Development Studio EuropeCartoon Network Development Studio Europe is based at Cartoon Network's UK headquarters, it is the European equivalent to Cartoon Network Studios based in Burbank, California, USA. The studio was founded in 2007 and in 2010 it produced its first show, The Amazing World of Gumball, created by Ben Bocquelet. Cartoon Network UK has also been involved in other co-productions in the past such as The Cramp Twins, Fat Dog Mendoza, Robotboy, Hero 108, Spaced Out, VBirds, Cult Toons, Chop Socky Chooks and Skatoony. The studio has also produced animation for the Malaria No More organisation. Animated shorts The studio has also produced animated shorts which are accessible from their YouTube channel. Animated shorts produced by the studio include The Furry Pals, Mutant Moments, Hamshanks and the Himalolly Railway, Elliot's Zoo, Pinky Malinky and Verne on Vacation. The shorts are showcased in a similar way to Cartoonstitute by Cartoon Network USA. The studio is currently accepting opinions of the shorts by YouTube users. Category:TV Networks